


Come Here and Make Me

by Neda5555



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Smut, lovey dovet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neda5555/pseuds/Neda5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt from tumblr -  "The night Camila and Shawn's new music video was released was a really great night for Camila. Well, it was very bad actually, that is until Lauren stepped in and made it better." Or, how Lauren placates her upset girlfriend, using some good ol' fashioned lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here and Make Me

The night Camila and Shawn's new music video was released was a really great night for Camila. Well, it was very bad actually, that is until Lauren stepped in and made it better.

Obviously Lauren, as Camila's significant other, and the rest of the girls knew about the collaboration, and Camila even let Lauren hear a snippet of the song, but apart from that she was kept in the dark.

In all honesty, not only was Lauren not offended or bothered in anyway by Camila's duet with Shawn, she was absolutely, one hundred percent behind it. Not only was Camila thriving with creativity and excitement, she also got a chance to be independent, a chance to stand on her own and have her unique voice heard, as an individual, not only as _'Camila from Fifth Harmony_ '.

All four girls were all for it, Camila had their undivided support and trust, because no matter how much being a member of Fifth Harmony was fulfilling and amazing, they were _not_ five people in one body, with one goal, with the same hearts and souls, they were all very, _very_ different individuals, so it was a consensus amongst the group that if they wanted to continue to rise and evolve as a strong, successful group, they would have to fulfill themselves as individuals, with their own personal endeavors.

In Lauren's mind, maintaining a good, stable relationship within the group was no different from maintaining a romantic relationship, in the sense that being independent, and finding happiness outside of said relationship, is an impartial part of building a healthy, fulfilling relationship.

So, back to the night of the reveal! Lauren decided that the night of the reveal had to be Camila's night, so instead of spending the night snuggled up to her girlfriend and watching the food channel, she opted to go grab a drink with Mani while Camila and Shawn went on Google Hangout and entertained the masses.

"So, how great do you think this song is going to be?" Normani asked as she played with the straw in her drink idly.

"Oh man," Lauren couldn't stop a smile from stretching across her lips while she thought back to how happy Camila was when she talked about it earlier, "if Camila's enthusiasm is anything to go by, it is supposed to be amazing!"

Normani looked over at Lauren, smiling eyes, stupid grin and all, and arched her eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with her, "You are so whipped, you know that right? I honestly can't believe you're out here slumming it with lil' ol' me, instead of being with her tonight."

"Shut your face Mani," she chuckled lightly and threw a peanut at her, "you do know we are physically capable of detaching from each other, right?"

"Could have fooled me, you two are like fucking magnets!" Normani jabbed easily back, but before Lauren could come up with any sort of retort, her phone dinged with an iMessage from Camila with a link in it.

She quickly opened the link containing the video, fished her earphones out of her purse, and hit play. Normani had caught on to what was happening and quickly did the same, searching for the video in Youtube and finding it easily enough.

Lauren couldn't take her eyes off of the iPhone screen, a dinosaur could have walked in to the bar and she would be none the wiser. First of all, Camila sounded stunning, her voice was playing off of Shawn's own voice beautifully in her opinion, and she was relieved they didn't do too much alterations on either of their voices.

Second of all, _hello_ , her girlfriend was fucking stunning! And although Lauren never saw Shawn as a threat (because she was pretty sure he was gay anyway), it made her infinitely happy that Camila and him weren't all over one another, not only because she never practically enjoyed seeing Camila with other people, but mostly because they were being true to the lyrics of the song. Singing about betrayal and separation did not call for Camila to be draped all over Shawn, so yes, Lauren was very, very happy. And infinitely proud, too.

When the song ended she hit replay instantly and watched it again, basking in the beauty that is her girlfriend singing dramatically in the rain.

Normani on the other hand decided against watching the video again, and looked over at her friend with a small smile across her face, she knew it was only a matter of minutes before Lauren will snap out off her bubble, and start waxing poetic about her girlfriend and group mate.

Lauren shot out of her chair, did her little excited dance and hugged Normani tightly. "Oh my god it's so good! I'm so excited!" She laughed and ran her hands through her hair happily, "I'll text her, and then you and I are hitting the dance floor!"

Normani wasn't going to argue with that, so she downed her drink quickly , grabbed her purse and let Lauren drag her over to the makeshift dance floor.

//

Lauren tiptoed in to her and Camila's shared hotel room, fully expecting the girl to be sleeping by the late hour of 3 am, but to her surprise and _utter_ heartbreak, said girlfriend was sitting with her laptop open on Twitter, and crying, as in lips trembling, chin quivering, red eyes - crying.

Lauren, alarmed, rushed to the bed and cupped Camila's face gently, "Baby, what's wrong?", she asked frantically, remains of alcohol still coursed through her veins and heightened her anxiety.

Camila turned her soulful brown eyes to her girlfriend and tried to sniff back her tears as she answered, "Lolo they are so mean to me," she whispered quietly as her fingers tightened around her laptop, "they... they... they are calling me terrible names! Saying I... I'm an attention whore! And, and, and that I don't care about the girls and-" she took a long gulp of air before she continued "- and that if I jumped off of Shawn's dick for a few minutes, and listen to the song, I'll see it sucks!"

Camila broke down then, and buried her face in Lauren's neck, as Lauren gently shut the laptop and pushed it aside, she hugged Camila tightly against her. In all honesty, Lauren was baffled, thoroughly so, by the behavior of all those so called " _fans_ ". She knew, somewhere in the back of her head, that she should be fuming mad, but the alcohol and the crying girl in her arms, sort of hindered any straight thought she could have had in that moment.

She pulled back and met Camila's eyes once again and brushed the bangs out of her eyes gently, "Baby I need you to listen very carefully, okay?", Camila nodded jerkily and held on to Lauren's jacket firmly, "Who ever is writing those awful, disgusting, ill advised words, are absolute shit heads and should not be called fans at all!" She paused and searched Camila's eyes before continuing, "the song is great, and all of us girls love you and support you, and the real fans support you too, okay?"

Camila searched her eyes for a few moments, assessing the honesty in her girlfriends statement and calming her breathing down and nodding her head slightly, "Did you like it?" She asked timidly, and Lauren couldn't help but laugh.

She leaned forward and captured Camila's lips in hers, she couldn't help but smile in to the kiss, Camila's lips were salty and moist from all the crying she was doing, but they were so soft, and the sweet taste was so, so _Camila_ it made Lauren's heart burst.

"Of course I did baby," she said as she pulled back from Camila, the latter pulling a disgusted face at her.

"You smell like you ate an ashtray and drank a bottle of vodka!" Her nose scrunched up adorably, the way Lauren liked it the most, and Lauren took that as her sign to hit the shower.

"I'm going to shower and brush my teeth, then we're going to bed," she walked to her open suitcase, but not before turning a threatening finger at her girlfriend "and you, stay off social media! You're done for today."

//

When Lauren got out of the shower, Camila was on her laptop again. _Obviously_.

She wasn't crying that time around, but rather scrolling angrily through tumblr, brows knitted together, eyes frantically darting across her laptop screen, and above all that she was muttering under her breath.

Lauren eyed her warily as she got ready for bed, deciding to give Camila a couple more minutes to torture herself before she drags her to her own bed to sleep.

Lauren honestly did not see the point of putting the two of them in a double queen bedroom every freaking hotel they slept in, but she wasn't going to fight management on that particular discretion they were taking regarding the two of them, because truly, she did not mind cuddling up to Camila in a smaller bed, she wasn't that picky.

Lauren, as a principal, chose her fights very carefully, with management, and with her girlfriend, and by the looks of it, getting Camila to go to sleep was going to be one hell of a battle.

"Camz, leave the social media alone and come to bed babe." Lauren stood at her side of the room as she watched Camila ignore her completely.

Shaking her head slightly in desperation, she stepped around her bed and stood between the two queen beds and tried again, "Camz, please", but yet again her pleas were unceremoniously ignored.

"Babe," Nothing. "Camila." Again, nothing. So she raised her voice, "Camila Cabello!"

That got her girlfriend's attention for a split second, her eyes flying up to meet Lauren's fleetingly, but then she was back to scrolling and muttering once again.

Lauren was getting tired of being ignored so she took a brave decision and snapped the laptop shut, to Camila's _utter_ chagrin. "I'm not gonna say it again babe, leave the damn social media alone and come to bed with me!" She met Camila's eyes, puffed out her cheeks and turned to their shared bed, as she started climbing into the covers, she heard Camila's defiant retort as she opened the laptop again -

"If you want me to go to bed, you're going to have to come here and _make me_."

Lauren would later attest that the world stopped turning, her heart stopped beating, her stomach dropped, all the blood in her body rushed to the apex of her thighs and her eyes turned black.

Camila probably did not put too much thought into what that simple challenge would do to Lauren, but oh boy, was Lauren affected and ready to accept that challenge, because Lauren chooses her battles _wisely_ , and when she goes to battle, she is nothing if not resilient, so she slowly straightened up and turned to face Camila, all the while she carefully took stock of their current situation.

Camila was leaning against the hotel bed's head board, wearing Lauren's 1975 black tank-top, clearly _sans_ bra, hair up in a messy bun, and adorning little black panties. And that was it. Lauren's mind was in the _fucking gutter_.

"Scoot forward," Lauren commanded hoarsely, her voice dropped an octave or two, and that clearly got her girlfriend's attention.

"I... You... Wha-" Camila stuttered nervously, not quite yet caught up to the change of atmosphere in the room, "I said, scoot, forward." Lauren cut her babbling as she placed one knee on the bed next to Camila.

Camila, still confused, shifted forward timidly, making just enough space to allow Lauren to sit behind her, back to the head board and chin on Camila's left shoulder.

Lauren's legs bracketed Camila's own, her arms circled her body lightly, and she gently pulled Camila's back flush against her chest.

Lauren was _anything_ , if not _resilient_.

"You want to stay up all night reading shit online even though you know it's bad for you, that is _just_ fine by me," Lauren whispered in to Camila's ear and nipped at her ear lobe, delighted by the shiver it elicited from her girlfriend, "but I get to stay up with you and play with you _however_ I please." Not waiting for Camila to reply, she started kissing her neck, with full, wet kisses, as her hands started wondering along Camila's clothed torso.

Camila moaned lightly, but being the stubborn girl that she is, she nodded lightly and continued scrolling down tumblr. Lauren wasn't deterred easily though, and she was determined to get Camila to go to bed with her, no matter the cost.

Lauren slowly dragged her hands up Camila's torso, dragging the palms of her hands against Camila's chest, she repeated that course a couple of times until she felt taught nipples under the palms of her hands.

As she worked Camila's breasts, lightly pinching and tugging the stiff nipples, she altered between gently biting at Camila's jaw, and between lightly blowing air in to her ear, she knew Camila couldn't take a lot of that type of assault, and she soon enough would be squirming under her touch.

Lauren was fully engrossed in watching the way Camila arched into her deft fingers when she noticed, from the corner of her eye, that the laptop has slid to the side, and was no longer perched on Camila's bare thighs.

"Baby," she whispered in to Camila's ear, "move the laptop so I can make you feel better, you did _so_ good with your new song, let me show you how proud I am of you." Camila clumsily nodded against her, cheek to cheek, and then swatted her laptop away with her legs, the laptop landed squarely in to her open suitcase.

Lauren chuckled and pinched Camila's right nipple as a reward for her obedience, she felt herself getting wet as Camila's legs fell open in response. Camila's hands flew to Lauren's hair, threading through damp tresses and scratching at the nape of her neck, "Oh _fuck_ ," she gasped as she threw her head back and settled in more fully against Lauren.

Lauren lived for those kind of moments, when Camila would give herself fully to her, when she became as pliant to a fault nearly, when she would give her body over to Lauren.

Lauren ran her hands down Camila's sides, and under her tank-top, then she ran her fingers lightly up and down her ribs, loving the feeling of soft and smooth skin beneath her finger tips. She proceeded to glide her hands up Camila's body, until she was fully cupping two full breasts, all the while nipping and sucking on the warm skin of Camila's neck.

Camila was sighing and moaning quietly in satisfaction, all thoughts, negative and positive, flew out of her head, all she could focus on was her beautiful, talented girlfriend, and her _very_ talented and knowing fingers and mouth.

Lauren detached her lips from Camila's neck only to nudge her with her cheek, wanting those plump lips against hers. Camila understood the none verbal request and craned her head back just enough to meet Lauren's imploring lips, meeting her with her fully with a wet smack of lips.

Lauren could feel how much she was working Camila up, and she savoured every moment of it. She kissed her deeply, sucking on her lower lip, tongue tracing the contours of her lovely mouth, swallowing _moan_ , after _whimper_ , after _sigh_ escaping Camila's lips.

As she continued lavishing attention to Camila's mouth, her hands started trailing down her body, she skipped her pantie clad center and ran her hands up and down toned thighs instead. Camila grunted in protest, her hands leaving Lauren's hair, in a feeble attempt to reach her hands when Lauren stopped her. "Nuh-uh Camz," she caught her right hand gently between her fingers and moved it to rest on her thigh, and then she guided her other hand and hooked it behind her neck.

Camila was breathing heavily, chest heaving and lips parted as she gave in to Lauren's ministrations, she knew that when Lauren gets in to one of _those_ moods, she should just lay back and enjoy the ride, so she did exactly that. She rested her head more fully against Lauren's shoulder and kissed her neck lightly with bated breath.

Lauren was now slowly gliding the tips of her fingers up and down Camila's thighs, taking in the smooth silky skin and the slight tremor of her thigh muscles under her touch. "Show some patience baby, you know it's a _virtue_." She rasped out as she hooked the palms of her hands under Camila's knees and hiked up her legs, just to get a bit of a better angle. "Let's see how much I worked you up already..." Lauren trailed off as she cupped Camila's wet centre over her damp panties.

Camila bucked up into Lauren's touch and arched back into her with a shuddering breath, "Oh... God Lauren -" she bit down on her lip to hold in the moan that threatened to escape the back of her throat as Lauren started rubbing light circles on her clit through her panties, not giving her much friction but working her up like only she knew how to. The hand hooked behind Lauren's neck scratched her lightly, as Camila tried to garner more friction from her girlfriend.

Lauren of course was having none of it, as she took her time lightly running her fingers over Camila's clothed pussy, she ran her fingers up and down her slit, loving the wetness she felt under her fingers, and slowly she began running her fingers teasingly under the side of Camila's panties, her thumb meeting the swollen lips of Camila's sex idly, just enjoying the smooth, wet texture of her shaven pussy.

Lauren shifted Camila's panties aside with nimble fingers, and just as Camila's was starting to feel relief at the thought that Lauren was finally going to give her something to get her off, she was instead met with Lauren's thumb, parting her swollen lips and running up and down her slit slowly, leisurely running from her wet entrance, moving up until she bumped her engorged clit lightly, and spread her wetness, all the while driving Camila crazy.

Lauren looped her free arm around Camila's belly and pulled her arching and quivering girlfriend close to her body. "You are so wet baby, my thumb is absolutely _soaked_ ," Lauren was in awe, it never ceased to amaze her the sort of affect she had on Camila, "Do you think I can make you come, just with my thumb?" She never waited for a reply though, as she slowly pushed her thumb into Camila's warm entrance. Lauren's thumb slid in easily enough, and she started slowly pumping in and out of Camila's seeping entrance, all while holding the bucking girl securely against her own heaving chest.

Camila was in _heaven_. She did her best to meet Lauren's slow thrusts, and although she was used to Lauren fucking her silly, she wasn't disappointed at all with the course Lauren was taking with her. Lauren pulled her thumb out suddenly and Camila started to protest, but all her protests died on her lips as Lauren held her thumb up at eye level, wet from Camila's juices, and offered it to Camila. Camila eyed Lauren, and was met with blown pupils, and Lauren's slightly open mouth and somehow, it gave her courage she never knew she possessed.

Camila took her hand off of Lauren's thigh, circled her wrist with deft fingers, and brought Lauren's thumb close to her mouth, and to Lauren's absolute joy and surprise, she spread the wetness across her kiss swollen lips, like some sort of lipstick, and then she leaned in and kissed Lauren. The first contact of saturated lips with Lauren's parted ones sent her into a frenzy, all the ideas Lauren had about taking Camila slowly, and teasing her lightly, flew out the window at the simple touch of their lips.

"God baby," Lauren moaned and loosened up the death grip she had around her girlfriends torso, "turn around and straddle me." Lauren was urgent, and Camila happily obliged. Before she was fully situated on Lauren's lap and her arms barely circled her neck, Lauren entered her with two fingers, her free hand holding on to her waist tightly, urging her to ride her fingers.

"Oh, fuck.... Yes!" Camila whimpered as she finally got what she wanted, Lauren was drilling in to her with two fingers, her panties were pushed aside, leaving her bare and feeling frisky, Lauren was in the same state of mind apparently, because the next thing she new, Lauren latched her mouth to Camila's right nipple, through her tank top and started sucking, nipping and tweaking her nipple in a way that made Camila _dizzy_.

The wet sounds of Lauren's fingers inside of Camila were down right _dirty_ , and that only spurred the heated couple on. Camila was thrusting into Lauren's hand and Lauren could feel she was close, the way Camila's head rested lightly against the top of hers, how her hands were clinging tightly to the back of her shirt, and by how she was _mewling_ her pleasure. Lauren wasted no time in bringing up her thumb to Camila's clit and she started circling it with tight, small circles. It didn't take much for Camila to tense around her fingers then, and when she started loosing her rhythm Lauren could practically feel the orgasm rushing through her body.

"Fu-...oh... Jesus... Baby, Lauren, oh - _Yes_!" She tensed in Lauren's hold, her walls tightening impossibly more around Lauren's fingers as she shook, and slumped against Lauren, heart beating erratically in her chest, her breath was laboured and sweat dripped down the side of her forehead. Lauren pulled out of Camila's still clenching pussy, and held Camila fully to her, she hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head lovingly.

"I love you _so_ much Camz, you are the best and I'm so, so _proud_ of you, don't let anyone anyone bring you down, baby." Camila's hold around her neck tightened, and she nodded slowly against Lauren's neck. She mumbled back an ' _I love you too_ ' and a quite ' _thank you_ ' before she pulled back and levelled her gaze at Lauren. "Can I do you know?" She asked as she stifled a yawn against the back of her hand. Lauren smiled at her lovingly and shook her head, "You challenged me to get you to bed, and that is exactly what we're going to be doing tonight."

Without much effort Lauren moved sideways on the bed, holding Camila firmly under her thighs, and then she hauled them both onto the adjacent bed, Camila screeched and laughed as they both came crashing down into the bed the shared together. They settled down after a while, Lauren hugging Camila from behind, Camila tightly holding on to the arms that circled her so lovingly, both content as can be.

Camila was half way asleep when she heard her girlfriend's raspy voice echo in the silent room, "Tomorrow morning before we leave for rehearsals you can go down on me, if you aren't too tired, of course." Lauren whispered coyly into Camila's ear.

Camila's eyes shot open at that as she started turning in her girlfriend's arms, "Is that a challenge, Jauregui?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this one shot (that was meant to be a drabble but whatever), and I would love to hear your thoughts!! So, let me know:) And as always, come visit my big gay blog on tumblr - neda-5555.tumblr.com


End file.
